Firelequin
|row2 = |row3 = 97|raritycolor = fire|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}"Who is hiding behind that mask?" That's a common question at the Carnival, but are you sure you want to know the answer? Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 7|price = 2,300|exp = 34,560|sell = 10,000|gpm = 305|breed = 1d 22h|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * + (10% chance) Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 30|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Carrus Navalis|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Carne Levare|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 15|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Saturnalia Cuff|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 35|Group1a Accuracy = 97|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 17|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Mardi Gras Smack|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 97|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 18|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Carnestoltes Party|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 97|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 16|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Bacchanalia Spank|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 35|Group2a Accuracy = 96|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 22|Group2a Text = drain 20% stamina|Group2b Name = Intruz Impact|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 96|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Songs From Cadiz|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 96|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 18|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Rosenmontag Wallop|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 55|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 21|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Fastnacht Whack|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 50|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 0|Group3b Stamina = 27|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Sambodrome Blow|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 40|Group3c Accuracy = 92|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 40|Group3c Text = |Special Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Design is a reference to the trope character harlequin and the celebration Carnival. * Skills reference various aspects of Carnival celebrations: ** Maschera piu bella is the name of an award often given out at Carnival celebrations, meaning, the most beautiful mask. ** Saturnalia and Bacchanalia were ancient Roman festivals that heavily influenced modern Carnival celebrations. ** Mardi Gras is another part of the Carnival celebrations. ** Carnestoltes is the Catalan word for Carnival. ** Goa Carnival, or Intruz, is the name of the Carnival celebrations in India. ** Cádiz is a city in Spain noted for its Carnival celebrations. ** Rose Monday, or Rosenmontag, is a high point in German Carnival. ** In parts of Germany and Austria, Carnival is known as Fastnacht. ** Sambadromes in Brazil are exhibition locations for Carnival. Category:Legendary Fire